Isagiyo
is a shinobi of Kumogakure born to two former Sunagakure-nin. His family's input on the plan and recapture of the Matatabi concluded with sealing the Two-Tails into their new son. Before joining the academy, Isagiyo was given the moniker by the Raikage, A, where he was supposed to be destined to partnered up with the Raikage and B. From his parents Isagiyo inherited the Scorch Release where he earned the moniker, . Isagiyo and Matatabi grew up alongside each other allowing them to form a type of relationship. He now pursues a goal of becoming a world famous rapper. Background Do to his parent's deeds, Isagiyo had the Matatabi sealed within. In his youth when he'd sleep, the Two-Tails would somehow enter his dreams and give him varying nightmares. Often times while he was in the academy, he'd be pulled into his psyche where he would hold long conversations with the beast. People in his class thought he was crazy for trying to talk to a but he just wanted to get to know it. After graduating the , and being promoted to his squadron cleared missions like an average team would. Their second year as a team the squad would join the chūnin exams, and this where things would go to hell. During the finals of the , Isagiyo found himself faced against an opponent whose capabities far exceeded his own. During a time of bind and struggle, Matatabi broke free, taking on partial transformations literally nearly slaughtering the opponent. Kumogakure officials, as well as officials from other villages were forced to join in and stop the havoc. Some how, some way, despite the lost control of the beast the village found that Isagiyo was still worthy of becoming a chūnin. Only two months after the promotion, Isagiyo was sent into training to control the beast. Within three years, the Isagiyo went on to befriend the Matatabi, who he always stated was his best friend even in his youth, and now has the beast under his complete control. He now roams every inch and border of Kumogakure, ensuring its security with the help of Isagiyo. Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Isagiyo used two natures, and , which he could utilize basic techniques such as streams from. With the wind release, he could create a blade of wind which showed invisible to the naked eye. With his fire release, he was able to reach what he thought was the pinnacle of all fire release techniques calling it the Fire Release: Severing Earth Flame. Isagiyo first creates a massive ball of fire by kneading the necessary chakra in his stomach. It is then fired into the ground which will result in a very powerful and intense tsunami of fire which will ravage anythig in its path. This Fire technique is able to counter most Water Release techniques as its intense heat can cause water to evaporate if the water jutsu is enough to over power the immense wave of flames. The fire ball itself can be fired at a person however the effect of the blast shockwave radius will differ based on where it lands, still releasing an violent wave of flames on the appointed target and area. His skills in the fire release are greatly improved thanks to his status of , being able to successfully utilize blue flames much like the Matatabi. Granted the trait from his parents, Isagiyo possesses the known as the Scorch Release. This is achieved through the combination of his two basic nature transformations, wind and fire. Through the use of his Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder technique, he is capable of "mummifying", by evaporating every bit of moisture that lies within their body. His skills are so efficient, that he is able to allow others temporary use of it, or from what is seen, is capable of allowing his tailed beast use the style as well. Jinchūriki Transformations Due to his parents' deeds, the Two-Tailed beast Matatabi was sealed within Isagiyo. As a jinchūriki Isagiyo is granted extremely large reserves of chakra. This was prior to being able to control his tailed beast. During his training at the , he was able to gain complete control over the Matatabi through not only suppressing it, but befriending it as well. Isagiyo became the youngest jinchūriki in shinobi history to gain complete control over a tailed beast, at the age of fourteen. During his youth, we he fought Sigma Uchiha, Sigma one who'd achieved the pinnacle of his clan's dōjutsu stated that Isagiyo was like no otherScorching Up an Uchiha. By fifteen, Isagiyo was transforming into fledged Matatabi. His control and friendship with the beast makes him nearly immune to , as Tsuna Uchiha attempted to use a basic genjutsu on him. However, it seemed that the Tsukuyomi was much more powerful and was capable of capturing both Isagiyo and the Matatabi. Isagiyo can hone chakra cloaks with ease. With the cloak, Isagiyo can preform the trademark technique of Killer B. This is done by forming his chakra into fangs performing a signature Lariat. Because he started at a young age of working on the tailed beast ball, at this point he can fire them with ease. So much, that he can fire it at point blank range in just seconds. His efficiency in the tailed beast ball allows him to combine it with his scorch release abilities. Calling them the "Scorching Tailed Beast Balls". He's taken the tailed beast ball to another lever, and because of his reserves of chakra, he's capable of firing multiple regular sized bombs. He can push back opponents with a simple roar, destroying a great area of things that are also in the way. Through the Matatabi, Isagiyo has unnatural healing capabilities. Being able to heal from wounds in minutes, and from severe damage in hours. While Isagiyo's full transformations are praised, his partial transformations are comparable. He's capable of using certain body parts of the beast, like it's tails, claws, paws and etc. In his human state, he is capable of producing hairballs that are in the form of a mouse made of flames which can explode. He can also create blue flames, often leaving the opponent confused. Trivia Quotes References Category:Jinchūriki Category:Male Category:Kumogakure Resident